The Land Before Time: Adventures In Springfield
by Vitani825
Summary: After an unexpected trip; Topsy and Grandpa Longneck find themselves on an adventure they won't soon forget. They will encounter many obstacles throughout their journey and make new friends. Rated T just to be safe. Land Before Time/Simpsons crossover; Anthro alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or the Simpsons characters.**

 **A/N: My OC's will just be mentioned in this story. This is my first Land Before Time/Simpsons crossover; the dinosaurs are anthropomorphic and wear clothes in this story. Topsy's outfit; dark grey pants and navy blue muscle shirt; Grandpa Longneck's outfit; burgundy pants and black/blue vertical striped buttoned shirt with collar. I decided that the clothes are human like; except, the dinosaurs don't wear shoes. I will do my best to keep the characters from both universes relatively in character.**

One day in the Great Valley, Topsy and Grandpa Longneck came across a time portal near the Secret Caverns. The one thing that made them question it is because they couldn't see where it would take them if they stepped in.

"I wonder where this thing will take us; maybe we should give it a shot," Topsy claimed.

"I don't know about this," Grandpa admitted.

"Come on, Kenneth; don't be such a scaredy-egg," Topsy teased.

The elderly male rolled his eyes at the scaredy-egg remark from the younger male.

"Oh all right, smart ass; now you got me curious; let's go," Grandpa stated.

"First off; I got some business to tend to; be back in a couple minutes," Topsy said, going off-screen.

"All right; gotcha," Grandpa responded.

After a couple of minutes, Topsy came back. Soon enough, they both stepped into the portal. The next thing they knew, they were in a strange world. The inhabitants were yellow and didn't have any scales.

"Look at this place; so unlike the Great Valley," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Nice out today; not a chance of sky water," Grandpa replied.

"Good; I hate when water falls from the sky," Topsy admitted.

After a while of walking around, they met up with a couple of young kids who were walking over to their house. The boy is known as Bart; he is ten years old and his sister Lisa is eight years old.

"I beg your pardon, children; but, could you please tell us where we are?" Grandpa asked.

"You're in Springfield; don't worry, we'll help you get to know this place like it's your second home," Lisa explained.

The dinosaurs smiled. Soon enough, they all exchanged introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Bart stated.

"You two as well; hey, maybe we'll like this Springfield place," Topsy stated.

Bart and Lisa smiled.

"If you want; we could introduce you to our parents and baby sister," Lisa offered.

"That sounds good," Topsy claimed.

After entering the house, the dinosaurs were formally introduced to Marge, Homer and Maggie. At first, Marge was a bit nervous about meeting dinosaurs; but, she warmed up to the idea after a few minutes.

"It's nice to meet grown ups who are polite," Marge commented.

"Sure is," Homer added.

Even though the family just met the dinosaurs, they allowed them to stay with them. It was now close to dinner; Marge set two more places at the table. Once they all sat down, they began to eat.

"This food tastes different than the food we're used to; but, it's pretty good," Topsy claimed.

"I agree; you sure know how to cook and prepare meals for people who don't eat meat," Grandpa added.

"Well; I have to; since Lisa's a vegetarian," Marge responded.

"You sound disappointed by that fact," Topsy told her.

Marge sighed.

"I am disappointed; that's not all; Lisa doesn't have the same beliefs as me; and I don't like that," Marge explained.

Lisa face-palmed herself.

"Oh, not this again; we've been over this; this is why we must never discuss religion over dinner," Lisa groaned.

Marge murmured in annoyance.

Suddenly, it all got quiet.

"May I please be excused?" Topsy asked.

"Why? You gotta go potty?" Marge asked.

Topsy sighed in exasperation and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"There's THAT word again; and no; I'm done eating; thanks for the meal," Topsy stated, looking over at Marge.

Marge eventually gave in and let him leave the table.

After a while, the elderly longneck found Topsy sitting outside by the back door.

"I thought I would find you here; wanna talk about it?" Grandpa wondered.

Topsy sighed while the elderly male sat beside him on the lawn chair. He was surprised when Topsy didn't push him away when he was trying to comfort him.

"I'm still embarrassed about what happened at dinner," Topsy admitted.

"I understand; you were annoyed by Marge's use of babyish slang terms for body parts and bodily functions," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded.

After a couple minutes, the two males shared an embrace; they pulled apart after a couple moments.

"Thanks, I needed that," Topsy claimed.

"No problem; that's what friends are for; I think you and Marge just got off on the wrong foot; I'm certain if you tell her that her use of babyish slang bothers you, she'll understand; after all, she's also a grown up," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded and managed to smile.

After a few minutes, Topsy and Marge decided to put the ugly incident behind them and start over. They were all happy about that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Topsy woke up not feeling very good; he is lying down on a cot in the sitting room at the front of the house. The elderly longneck was already up and mobile; he also had breakfast with the family. He came back to check on the threehorn; Topsy's face has a sickly green look to it. Grandpa sat on the cot that was beside the one where Topsy was lying on and got a better look at him.

"I don't feel so good; I think I'm running a fever," Topsy moaned.

The elderly male laid his left hand on Topsy's forehead and frowned.

"You do feel hot; are you getting any chills at all?" Grandpa wondered.

"No," Topsy answered.

He got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom upstairs. Once there, he closed the door and decided to check his temperature. Moments later, he saw that his temperature was 101; after disinfecting the thermometer, he put it back in the medicine cabinet. Soon enough, he began to feel queasy; so, he sat down at the toilet. As if on cue, the elderly male knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Topsy muttered.

Grandpa entered the bathroom and closed the door. He knelt down at Topsy's side and laid a comforting hand on his back. After a moment, Topsy started throwing up; the pain in his stomach was making him cry as well.

"It's all right; let it out," Grandpa encouraged as he saw Topsy throwing up.

Topsy continued to choke on the bile that was coming up his throat and out of his mouth. After a few moments, Topsy began to settle down. He flushed the toilet with his left hand while drying his tears with his right hand.

"Do you feel better now?" Grandpa asked.

"Kind of; although, I still feel like crap," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded and stood up. After that, he helped Topsy to his feet and over to the edge of the tub. Then, he found a face cloth and wet it under cold water; after getting rid of the excess liquid, he handed the cloth to Topsy.

"Thanks," Topsy said, holding the cloth to his forehead.

After that, he began to dab his face and neck with the cloth in hopes of bringing his fever down.

Meanwhile downstairs, the family realized that the dinosaurs weren't with them.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Homer wondered.

"Maybe they're upstairs; I'll go check," Lisa stated.

Once Lisa got upstairs, she saw the dinosaurs exiting the bathroom; Topsy was still holding onto a damp cloth with his right hand.

"Are you all right?" Lisa asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"I will be in a few days, Lisa," Topsy answered.

Lisa nodded.

After a few minutes, Topsy was led back to the cot he had slept in the previous night. The damp cloth was now placed on his forehead.

Lisa headed back to the family in the kitchen.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Topsy yet?" Bart asked.

"Yes I have; he's got a stomach bug along with a low grade fever," Lisa explained.

The others nodded.

Back in the other room, Topsy began to shiver.

"I'm so cold," Topsy moaned.

Grandpa sighed.

"Of course you're cold; you've got a fever," Grandpa responded.

Topsy moaned again.

"I wish I wasn't sick," Topsy claimed.

"I know; but, you'll get better soon; maybe you'd like a drink of water," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded.

"I am getting thirsty," Topsy stated.

Moments later, Grandpa came back with a glass of water; Topsy sat up and the glass was handed to him. After quenching his thirst, he placed the glass on the floor next to the cot.

"I appreciate you looking after me," Topsy claimed.

"That's what friends are for; after all, you'd do the same fo me if I was sick," Grandpa replied.

Topsy nodded and laid back down again.

"I think I'd like to get some sleep," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded and stood up and walked out of the room. After a moment, Topsy managed to get back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, everyone was trying to be quiet so Topsy could get some sleep. Grandpa was in the kitchen talking to the family.

"I don't know what happened; he seemed fine yesterday; but, today, he woke up with a fever and he threw up a while ago," Grandpa explained.

The others nodded.

"I'm sure he'll get better within a day or two; if he's able to get enough sleep," Marge assured the longneck.

Grandpa nodded.

After a while, he wandered upstairs to the bathroom where Topsy was throwing up again. Luckily for him, the elderly male had the same glass of water in his hand and placed it on the back of the toilet before going back and closing the door. Just like before, he knelt down at Topsy's side and tried to comfort him. Topsy was grateful for having someone with him when he's throwing up; even if his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. After Topsy was sure he was done throwing up, he flushed the toilet and grabbed the glass of water and took a few sips. Then, he placed the glass on the back of the toilet.

"I apologize in advance if you start feeling sick because you've been taking care of me," Topsy admitted.

"Don't be silly; I chose to look after you because I care about you; besides, my mother taught me to put the needs of others before my own; she was right; it makes me feel good to help others if it makes them better; I'm certain your own mother taught you some important lessons like that as well," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

"She did; I only said those things because you seemed willing to put your own health at risk for someone like me," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa sighed and pulled the younger male in an embrace. He couldn't believe what Topsy was saying about himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Grandpa asked.

"You've been so nice to me; but, I thought that if I'm a loser, you wouldn't-"

Grandpa pulled Topsy away and made him look into his eyes.

"Listen to me; you're not a loser; why would you even say that about yourself?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy shrugged and felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

"B-because; t-that's w-w-what my dad says," Topsy sobbed.

"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks of you; all that matters is what you think about yourself; when I look at you, I see an insecure individual who's had a rough childhood," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded and dried his tears.

"T-thanks," Topsy stated.

Grandpa smiled and hugged the younger male again. After a few minutes, Topsy was once again lying down on the cot in the sitting room at the front of the house. He may have been miserable; but, he's lucky to have a good friend to help him feel better.

"Get some rest; hopefully you'll feel better by tonight," Grandpa stated.

Topsy nodded and tried to get back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same day, Topsy's condition hasn't changed. However, he also started getting violent diarrhea. Luckily for him, he wasn't experiencing both at the same time; which was what he was afraid of. The bathroom door on the upper level was closed; Homer walked up to the door and scratched his chin. When he thought no one was in there, he opened the door.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Excuse me! Can't I take a dump in peace?" Topsy asked.

Homer quickly closed the door.

"Sorry; didn't know you were in there," Homer said.

"Knock first, you dumbass," Topsy retorted.

Moments later, Homer came back downstairs and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"So; Topsy still in the bathroom?" Bart asked.

"Yeah; I seriously thought this was another one of your pranks; the one where you close the door with the light on to make it look like it's occupied when there's nobody in there; poor guy; I opened the door to him while he was sitting on the toilet," Homer explained.

"Oh crap," Bart said.

"Yeah, you're telling me; that's what he was doing in there," Homer commented.

Bart nodded.

Soon enough, they heard the toilet flushing; then, there was the sound of running water in the sink. After a few minutes, Topsy came back downstairs and faced Homer.

"How's about I walk in on you when you're on the toilet? That way you know what it feels like, huh?" Topsy sneered.

Bart let out an obnoxious laugh.

"He sure told you, Homer," Bart remarked.

Topsy still found it weird for Bart to call Homer by his name instead of Dad. However, Homer explained that Bart sometimes calls him Dad.

"It sure seems weird for an offspring to call their parents by their given names; it's considered taboo where I'm from," Topsy explained.

"The rules here are different; it's not like there's a law that says you can get arrested for calling your parents by their given names," Bart said.

"You do have a point; but, kids are not usually on a first name basis with their parents; it's usually the parents who refer to their kids by their names," Topsy told him.

Bart nodded.

After a few minutes, Topsy decided to go lie down again. He was very tired and hoped he would regain some of the energy he lost within the last day or so. By the evening rolled around, Topsy was experiencing chills again. The elderly longneck has just finished eating dinner and decided to see if Topsy was okay.

"How are you feeling?" Grandpa wondered.

Topsy sighed.

"Not so good; I feel cold," Topsy moaned.

Grandpa sat on the edge of the cot that Topsy was on and felt his forehead.

"Goodness, you're really burning up," Grandpa pointed out.

Soon enough, Topsy began to feel hot; as if on cue, it was making his stomach upset again. He rushed up to the bathroom and started throwing up. Grandpa shook his head and sighed; that's when Lisa came in.

"Are you all right? You're not getting sick, too, are you?" Lisa asked.

"I'm fine; but, seeing Topsy so sick; well, it sucks," Grandpa admitted.

Lisa nodded.

"I understand that you're worried about him; but, he'll get over this virus," Lisa assured him.

Grandpa nodded.

Moments later, Topsy came back downstairs and got back under the covers. He sure hoped to feel better the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime in the middle of the night, Topsy woke up with a wicked headache. He stayed in his lying position on his right side while holding both sides of his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. As if on cue, the elderly male woke up; even though Topsy wasn't making any noise; it was as though he developed a sixth sense. He sat up and yawned as he shifted into a sitting position with his legs dangling over the side. Topsy opened his eyes and sat up slowly also with his legs dangling over the side.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"Wicked headache; it feels as if my head may explode," Topsy answered.

"Is it just one side of your head, or both?" Grandpa asked.

"My entire head; but, I can still move it," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

"I think you're just dehydrated; that's a common cause for a headache; do you feel dizzy at all?" Grandpa wondered.

"Yeah; it feels like everything is spinning," Topsy moaned.

Grandpa sighed.

He came back moments later with a glass of water and handed it to Topsy. The threehorn wasn't sure if he could hold the glass with one hand; so, he held it with both hands and started drinking. After that, he set the glass on the floor next to the cot.

"Thanks; you know, if you're spending all this time with me, you could end up getting sick," Topsy told him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Grandpa responded.

Topsy nodded.

The threehorn was indeed happy to have a friend who was willing to go to great lengths to help him get better.

"All those things you said the other day; about how you care about me; did you really mean all that?" Topsy wondered.

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I meant every word; I've known you since you were no higher than my waistline; looking at you now, from when you were the quiet little boy I met when you were just six years old; I knew that you would become a good person as you grew older," Grandpa explained.

Topsy was shocked.

"That's really nice to hear; my own father never said anything that nice to me; you've been more of a father to me than him," Topsy commented.

"I feel the same way about my grandfather; my mom's dad; he helped look after me and my siblings when my parents got divorced; and when your parents got divorced because of your brother's death, I was able to understand that pain; but, even though I have all of my siblings; I still understand what it was like to have my parents split up," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded.

Then, he noticed that the elderly male's eyes started watering.

"Sorry if I upset you," Topsy admitted.

"It's not your fault; there were some negative emotions I needed to get out anyway," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy stood up and walked over to the elderly male and wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and rubbed his neck with his right hand. It was at that moment when the elderly male wrapped his arms around Topsy's torso and laid the side of his head on his chest as he continued to let out his emotions. After a few minutes, they pulled away from the embrace.

"Sorry about that," Grandpa stated.

Topsy shrugged.

"That's okay; I had a feeling you needed to let go of some negative emotions," Topsy assured him.

Grandpa nodded as he dried his tears with his right hand. Soon enough, he managed a smile.

After that, both males tried to get back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When it was time to get up, the elderly male began to feel sick. He was shivering even though he was drenched in sweat and he was under the covers. His stomach was getting upset; that prompted him to rush upstairs to the bathroom. Topsy woke up a moment later and saw that the other cot was empty.

"I knew he was gonna get sick; I just knew it," Topsy muttered to himself.

The threehorn made his way to the upstairs bathroom once he heard vomiting sounds. He then knocked on the doorway.

"Come in," Grandpa muttered.

Topsy did so and closed the door behind him.

"I had a feeling this would happen; but, are you okay?" Topsy wondered.

"I'll be fine; but I..." he got cut off by choking and coughing.

The threehorn sighed and walked over to the elderly male's side and felt his forehead.

"You've got a fever, too; luckily for me, I'm feeling well enough to try and eat something; even if it's just dry toast or crackers; still better than nothing; my fever isn't quite gone; but, at least it's just under 100 degrees; however, yours feels like mine when I first got sick," Topsy explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"So; forgive me for asking this; but, have you been getting any more bouts of diarrhea within the last 12 hours?" Grandpa asked.

"No; come to think of it; I haven't thrown up since yesterday evening after dinner; maybe I'll have a late breakfast to give my stomach time to get strong again," Topsy told him.

Grandpa nodded.

After a few minutes, the elderly male stopped throwing up and flushed the toilet. He somehow managed to get to his feet; however, dizziness settled in and he stumbled over to the sink. Then, he decided to check his temperature; after a moment, he read that his temperature is 101 degrees. After disinfecting the thermometer, he placed it back in the medicine cabinet. Then, he grabbed a cloth and ran it under cold water; after getting rid of the excess liquid, he he started dabbing his face with the cloth. Soon enough, the dizziness wore off; he got his balance back and was able to walk downstairs with no trouble. Moments later, he was lying down on the cot with the cloth on his forehead.

A while later, Topsy decided to get himself something easy to digest; he grabbed a slice of bread and put it in the toaster. After the bread was done, he took it out and began to eat. Lisa and Bart came in the kitchen and saw him munching on a piece of toast.

"You feeling better today?" Bart asked.

"Yeah; although thanks to being sick for the last few days; I am pooped," Topsy claimed.

"I still remember the day; Homer thought I was playing a joke on him; he walked in on you when you were taking a crap; seriously, dude, he should have knocked first; would have saved him and you a whole lot of embarrassment," Bart explained.

"I also recall you threatening to walk in on him when he's on the toilet just to see how he likes it," Lisa added.

Topsy nodded.

"I would never actually do it; I'm a bigger person than that," Topsy told them.

Bart and Lisa nodded.

Topsy is indeed happy about getting back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple more days, both the dinosaurs were back to normal. They were glad to be all better; despite the fact that they lost a bunch of weight during their sickness. They are all sitting together in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"I'm so glad that both of you are feeling better; thank god we didn't have to take you to the Emergency Room," Marge responded.

The dinosaurs nodded; although they didn't know what Emergency Room meant.

"To put it simply; if you had a much higher temperature than you did; we would have needed to take you to a Healer," Lisa explained.

"Now that makes more sense," Topsy commented.

Lisa nodded.

*buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp*

"Excuse me," Topsy said.

"Better out than in, I always say, right, Topsy?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy snickered.

"At least you excused yourself," Marge commented.

Topsy nodded.

"My mother always taught me to say excuse me whenever I burp or fart," Topsy stated.

"Same here; even if my own mother didn't always excuse herself," Grandpa replied.

The others nodded.

After they were done eating breakfast, Lisa decided to show them more of the house; since they were too sick to go on a tour.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the dinosaurs and Lisa got upstairs, Lisa showed them around her room. After that, she began to play music for them on her saxophone; much to Homer's annoyance.

"Lisa! Stop playing that stupid saxophone," Homer demanded.

The eight year old kept on going; not even bothered by her dad's protests. Bart walked up to Homer.

"Bart; make her stop; her saxophone playing is getting on my nerves," Homer pleaded.

"No problemo," Bart claimed.

Bart walked up to Lisa's room; he stood at the doorway.

"Lisa; Dad says for you to stop playing your saxophone," Bart sneered.

Lisa stopped playing and looked at the ten year old.

"Well I'm not gonna stop just because he wants me to; it's my room; if I want to play my saxophone, I will," Lisa retorted.

Bart knew this was gonna be hard; however, it wasn't impossible.

"How about you play outside," Bart suggested.

"I'm not gonna do that; Dad will just have to suck it up and act like an adult; he's a grown man for crying out loud," Lisa responded.

"Lisa; if you know what's good for you; you'll stop playing that sax; even I'm getting bothered by it," Bart said.

"That's just too bad; you need to realize that just because you say something; doesn't mean it's gonna happen; it didn't work with Mom when she tried getting me to become a Christian again," Lisa sneered.

Bart sighed and walked away.

"Good one, Lisa; there's this one time my wife stood up to one of her brothers and got yelled at by her dad; I don't think your dad will be that fierce; he's not a bad guy," Grandpa responded.

Lisa chuckled uneasily.

"I don't know about that; my dad can get violent when he wants to; or when he's been drinking," Lisa explained.

Meanwhile; Bart was talking to Homer.

"Sorry Homer; couldn't get Lisa to give in; she's a tough nut to crack," Bart replied.

"D'OH!" Homer exclaimed.

Maggie stood around on the livingroom floor and sucked on her pacifier.

"I even suggested that she plays it outside; but, she blatantly refused," Bart claimed.

Soon enough, Marge appeared in the livingroom from the kitchen.

"Lisa does have a point; if she wants to play her saxophone; we shouldn't force her to stop," Marge told them.

Homer and Bart sighed.

"At least she's only playing her saxophone during the day; not at night," Marge added.

Back in Lisa's room, she overheard Marge sticking up for her.

"At least Mom isn't as bad about my saxophone as Dad and Bart are," Lisa commented.

"You don't get along with your dad well, do you?" Topsy asked.

"Not really; there are times when he and I get along; other times; it's like we're complete strangers; we have nothing in common; he doesn't listen to me; and he's bossier than Mom," Lisa explained.

"That's where you and both of us have one thing in common; me and Kenneth don't get along with our dads; however, our dads would hit us if we ever talked back to them," Topsy admitted.

"That's terrible; no parent should ever hit their child," Lisa claimed.

Topsy nodded.

"When did your dad start hitting you?" Lisa asked.

"After I regained consciousness from nearly drowning in a pool while trying to save my identical twin brother; he drowned; sometimes I wish that I was the one who drowned; that way, my parents would still be together and my dad wouldn't hate me," Topsy admitted, his eyes were filling with tears.

Lisa frowned.

"Sorry I asked," Lisa stated.

Topsy shook his head.

"Don't be sorry; it's not your fault; I've held that story in for ages; it was eating me inside and I just had to let it out," Topsy replied.

"I don't think it was your fault; the loss of a child can be one of the causes for a divorce; but, from what you said, you risked your life and almost died," Lisa told him.

Topsy nodded and dried his tears.

The elderly longneck laid his right arm across Topsy's shoulders and rubbed his right forearm to comfort him.

"Are you okay now?" Grandpa wondered.

"I think so; sorry about that," Topsy claimed.

"No worries; we all need to let out our emotions every now and then," Lisa said.

Topsy nodded and even managed to smile.


End file.
